


Pancake fails

by Malecandkitty



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Crying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malecandkitty/pseuds/Malecandkitty
Summary: Alec fails at making pancakes and thinks he is a bad dad





	Pancake fails

Magnus felt the bed dip and he opened his eyes "Alec?" He mumbled and started to turn over, but was stopped when something hit his chest with a thump, Magnus rubbed his eyes and looked down to see that Max had crawled onto their bed and was currently clutching onto him with sticky fingers "Papa you need to get up, Dad says so" he demanded.

"Very well my dear, let go of me or your Papa won't ever get up," he told Max and gently lifted the warlock child off his lap "Max what is on your hands? You've got me all sticky" he complained and Max merely shrugged.

"Come on my little blueberry lets go find your Dad and clean you up" Magnus smiled and once again picked up his son, turning to walk out of the bedroom.

"Daddy is in the kitchen" Max helpfully supplied and Magnus nodded before going straight to the kitchen where he found Alec sitting on the floor.

"Alexander, might I ask why you are sitting on the kitchen floor?" He questioned and sat Max down on the floor "well Max said he wanted pancakes and so I tried to make some and I was doing very well, but then Rafe woke up and I had to look after both of them" Alec sighed and stood up.

"So you just decided to sit down on the floor and do nothing?" Magnus asked in bemusement "no actually that is Max's fault, not mine" Alec grumbled and lifted a hand to smooth out his ruffled hair "I spilled a cup of flour and before I could stop him, Max decided to clean it up with magic, but unfortunately he messed up and just blew the flour around the kitchen even more"

"Will this story ever explain why you were sitting on the floor?" Magnus asked as he let out a sudden burst of laughter.

"Yes I was getting to that part, but you keep interrupting" Alec complained and lead Magnus into the living room where Rafael was laying on the couch and staring at the ceiling.

"Rafe, you and Max go play while I talk to your Dad," Magnus said and set Max down on the floor, Rafe nodded and stood up, grabbed his brother's hand and tugged him towards his bedroom.

Alec sighed and sat down on the couch where Rafael was a moment before "why are you so good at that?" He asked.

Magnus smiled and sat down next to his husband "so good at what?" He asked as he gently placed his hand on Alec's arm.

"Talking to the kids, taking care of them" Alec explained and gestured vaguely around the room "you're so much better at it than I am"

"Where is this coming from? Is this about the fact that you failed to make pancakes?" Magnus asked.

"Well not really, I mean yeah that doesn't help, but it's other things as well" Alec explained and tiredly rubbed his eyes.

"Max won't fall asleep unless you tuck him in and Rafael only eats cereal if you pour it" he added and crossed his arms with a sigh "you're so much better at all this parenting stuff and I'm not even getting better at it" 

"So you think you're a bad parent?" Magnus asked in surprise "Alec that's not true, you're a wonderful father"

"Then why do the kids only ever listen to you?" Alec snapped as he blinked away tears and sniffed.

"It's because they are kids Alec, children do weird things it's just who they are" 

"But why do they do that to me and not you? I must be doing something wrong and I don't know what it is"

"No, no darling you aren't doing anything wrong" Magnus sighed and reached out to wrap his arms around Alec, pulling him against his chest and playing with the shadowhunters hair.

"I don't want to be a bad parent" Alec choked out and turned to press his face against Magnus' chest "and you aren't, you really aren't Alec" came Magnus' reassuring voice.

"You are such a good dad, the boys love you so much and I love you so much" Magnus was whispering softly against Alec's black hair "everyone makes mistakes when parenting, its just life Alec"

"You don't make mistakes" Magnus heard the weak voice of his husband and he let out a chuckle "that is not true, I make just as many mistakes as you. I'm just better at letting it go" he explained and gently pulled Alec up into a sitting position.

"Don't cry Alec, you should never cry" Magnus tenderly whispered and brushed a stray tear from below Alec's blue eyes "I promise that you are a good parent, a wonderful one and for the record you were almost like a parent to Izzy and she turned out alright, didn't she?" 

Alex snorted at this and nodded "Yeah she did, she really did" he agreed and closed his eyes with a sigh "sorry for all that" he mumbled and gestured vaguely at the wet patch of tears on Magnus shirt.

"Don't apologize" Magnus said as he stood up "go get the kids while I clean up the kitchen and get us breakfast that isn't raw pancake batter" he said as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Alec's head.

Alec nodded and smiled as he watched his husband walk into the kitchen before standing up "kids come on, papa is making breakfast and you need to come eat" he called out as he made his way towards the children's room, only to be stopped in his tracks when Max came tumbling out and threw himself on Alec with a laugh "Me and Rafe played with a toy and Rafe almost broke it!" He yelled.

Alec merely smiled and picked up his son "well if it breaks we can get a new one" he explained as he turned towards the kitchen with a contented smile.


End file.
